Campfires
by skyefairie
Summary: As a Weasley family reunion, Molly proposes a camping trip. Little does she know that the nightly campfires may bring two unlikely people together. Post-Hogwarts Fremione fic - in my Fred's not dead universe!


**A/N. Hi all! So this is my first Fremione fic, as they are another of my favourite pairings I thought I would give it a shot. It's going to be about 3 or 4 chapters. A short and sweet one, as I am not yet ready to tackle another long one what with ****_Mine_**** in progress! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, it all belongs to the amazing Jo Rowling. **

Chapter 1

Breakfast was always a noisy affair in the Weasley's household. Particularly when Mrs Weasley had organised a family reunion and the Burrow was packed to the rafters with all nine of the Weasley's, as well as Hermione, Harry, Fleur and Lavender. This morning this was precisely the case.

It was nine o'clock on a Saturday morning and the kitchen was currently filling rapidly as the various occupants of the Burrow made their sleepy appearance. Hermione and Percy, as the characteristically early risers they were, were the first to enter the kitchen to find Molly cooking up a storm for the thirteen people she was now catering for.

Despite her immense workload, Mrs Weasley was bright eyed and cheerful, greeting her children happily as they filtered into the sunlit room. After offering her help, and being instantly declined by Molly, Hermione slid into a seat at the table and poured a cup of coffee. She sipped her drink slowing, gazing out of the kitchen window. The sun had just risen and was currently bathing the house in its warm, golden rays. Birds chirped cheerfully in the surrounding trees and she could faintly hear the indignant squawks and clucks of the resident chickens as they made their appearance in the yard.

"M – m – morning mum," said Fred, stifling a huge yawn as he sidled into the kitchen, hastily followed by George. The twins slid into the vacant seats on either side of Hermione, and George casually draped his arm along the back of her chair. Hermione missed the scowl Fred threw at his brother, and the smirk George returned.

The kitchen filled rapidly, the occupants of the house drawn by the delicious smells of frying bacon, eggs, sausages and toast. Before long, thirteen chairs had been pulled up around the table and the family was digging in ravenously.

"So," said Bill through a particularly large mouthful of eggs. "Since you've managed to get us all here, what do you have planned for this family reunion, mum?"

The rest of the table looked up in interest. Molly took a moment to place her knife and fork on her plate and swallow her toast before answering. She smoothed down the front of her robes.

"Well, I was originally going to organise a little gathering of friends for a luncheon or something like that –"

A collective groan ran around the table.

"But," Mrs Weasley called above the sudden noise. "I reconsidered! Arthur had this wonderful idea of us going on a family camping trip, for about five days or so. What do you think?"

"Brilliant!" Fred and George said in unison. Hermione eyed them suspiciously. She had no doubt that they were going to take this opportunity to concoct a set of brand new pranks. Mrs Weasley seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione, because she looked up sharply at their outburst.

"I'm not sure that five days will work for me, mother," said Percy pompously, with an air of great regret. "Things are very busy at the office at the moment and I don't think I'll be able to get leave –"

"Oh shut up, Percy!" Charlie cut in. "Make some time for family, will you. We all have." Percy went slightly pink and returned to his bacon.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Ginny piped up cheerfully, reaching across Harry for the marmalade. "It's a great opportunity for us all to spend some quality time together away from home."

Hermione, Harry and Ron all nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Hermione enquired of Molly, absentmindedly elbowing George in the ribs as he tried to sneak her toast.

"Well, there's a lovely spot not too far from here, where we used to go when Bill was small, so most of you won't remember it. But it's a wonderful place, right on the edge of the forest, in a meadow... and there's a river nearby."

"Eet sounds marvellous, Molly," said Fleur with a smile, buttering her toast with one hand, the other resting on her protruding, and very pregnant belly.

Mrs Weasley shot her daughter in law a warm smile. Despite their previous disagreements, the two had grown close since Bill's attack and the War. Fleur was now six months pregnant and Molly was beside herself with joy at the prospect of a grandchild.

"I agree with Fleur," said Bill swiftly. "Let's go on a family camping trip."

Mrs Weasley beamed at her oldest son. "Right, so is that settled?"

There came a chorus of assent from around the table.

"Hang on!" Ron called above the noise. "When exactly are we doing this?"

"I thought we'd leave about midday," Mr Weasley replied. "What do you think?"

The chorus of assent repeated itself.

Shortly afterwards the kitchen began to empty as the household went off to prepare for the trip. Hermione followed Harry up the rickety stairs to the room she currently shared with Ginny and Lavender. Ginny was on her hands and knees, rummaging under her bead in search of a backpack. Lavender was absent, no doubt gracing Ron and Harry's room with her irksome presence.

Hermione plonked herself on her camp bed, hauling her bag in front of her and proceeding to go through it, eliminating any unnecessary possessions.

"There it is!" exclaimed Ginny, dragging a very dusty rucksack from beneath her bed. "I'm looking forward to this... it's the idea mum's come up with in years!"

Hermione grinned at her friend. "Oh yes, I'm sure you wouldn't mind catching up on a few cosy moments with Harry _down by the riverside_..." Hermione sang the last few words and Ginny tossed a pillow at the bushy haired witch. Hermione's reflexes had never been that good, and now was not an exception as the pillow hit her square in the face.

Hermione's furious brown eyes reappeared over the blue cushion and she flung it with as much force as she could muster at her friend who, after years of playing chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, dodged it with ease. Laughing, the girls returned to their packing.

"I dearly hope you won't be cosying up to one of my brothers," Ginny commented, piling shorts into her bag. Hermione felt the blood shoot to her face and Ginny stared at her.

"You're not serious? Hermione, you're not pining after Ron again, are you?"

Hermione gave a very unladylike snort. "Oh course not."

"Who is it then?"

Hermione turned back to her bag trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the blush staining her cheeks. But Ginny knew her far too well. With a squeal more appropriate of a six-year-old Ginny leapt onto Hermione's bed, which creaked alarmingly.

"_Who?_"

Hermione frowned irritably as she scooped her fallen shirts from the carpet. She wished she was better at hiding her feelings.

"No one... just a stupid crush," she snapped. This did not, however, put Ginny off.

"Nonsense... my brothers are certainly not _no one! _Is it Charlie?"

"No way! He's way too old!"

"Fine... well it's not Bill or Ron. It definitely won't be Percy –"

"Ginny, will you just shut up!" yelled Hermione, finally losing her temper.

Ginny grinned, but slipped off the camp bed and returned to her packing.

Unbeknown to the two girls, Ginny squeal had attracted a certain Weasley prankster to the door. The uncharacteristic yell had resulted in George almost falling down the long flight of stairs he had just surmounted. Furious, he had marched to his sister's bedroom to give her a piece of his mind, but stopped short as Hermione said, "... just a stupid crush."

George froze, not daring to make a sound as the excited banter proceeded.

"Ginny, will you just shut up!"

Upon hearing nothing more, a grinning George took his leave and hurried up the stairs to share the news with his twin.

The morning passed quickly and before Hermione could fully comprehend the time it was twelve o'clock and the family was preparing to leave. After a hasty lunch the thirteen occupants of the Burrow crowded into the yard, hauling bulging bags in their wake.

Fred and George joined them last, each sporting a gigantic backpack and their trademark mischievous grins. For once, Molly chose to overlook them. Bustling into the centre of the group, she glanced around to ensure all were present before addressing them.

"Right, so the place is about twelve miles west of here, a large meadow on the edge of the forest and a river nearby – it shouldn't be too hard to find! I would suggest side-along Apparition but with a group this large it's risky and I don't want anyone splinched! If anyone ends up somewhere else just send a patronus, but I highly doubt that it will be necessary."

They all took a moment to gather their wits – and belongings – before turning on the spot and disappearing with a loud pop.

Hermione screwed her eyes shut against the horrible suffocating feeling, clutching her bag. Seconds later she appeared in a grassy meadow. There were twelve more _pops_ as the remainder of their company appeared. Hermione was relieved to see that all of them had managed to follow the directions correctly and not end up on top of some poor dear doing her shopping – as Charlie once had. The memory brought a smile to her face as she recalled Fred telling the story several years before.

Unfortunately her smile did not go unseen by Ginny, who followed her friend's gaze to the unexpected face of Fred, who had just appeared alongside George. She turned back to Hermione, who had not noticed a thing and was still staring absentmindedly at the freckled redhead.

Oh, this trip was going to be fun!

**A/N. So there it is! The first chapter! I'd love to know what you think, so please review! Xx Skye**


End file.
